Gestorben für Hoffnung und Liebe
by bepa
Summary: Der letzte Kampf ist vorbei, doch alles kam anders, als sie es sich erhofft hatten. Warum? Warum musste es so weit kommen? Abschied nehmen ist schwer! Doch wie schwer ist das Leben danach für die Personen, die Abschied nehmen mussten? Songfic HP:GW


Nicht wundern, ich habe mich mal an einer Songfic probiert. Obelix72 hat zwar schon vor einiger Zeit zu Schwanenkönig von Karat eine Songfic geschrieben, aber vielleicht gefällt euch diese auch.

Betaleser war wie auch bei ‚Vereint für die Ewigkeit' DKub.  
An dich ein großes Dankeschön, dass du es betagelesen hast, obwohl es… Na ja, du weißt was ich mein. ;-)

Wie auch schon in meinen anderen FFs:  
Die Story ist auf den 5 HP-Büchern aufgebaut. Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K.Rowling kennt, gehören ihr. Das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist zum größten Teil auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent und möchte mit dieser auch niemanden zu nahe treten. Eine kleine Entschuldigung an dieser Stelle für alles, was ich den Figuren des HP-Universums angetan habe und noch antun werde!  
Also, alles gehört ihr und mir nix.

* * *

**Sein letzter Kampf**

_Es neigte ein Schwanenkönig  
seinen Hals auf das Wasser hinab.  
Sein Gefieder war weiß wie am ersten Tag,  
rein wie Sirenenton.  
Und im Glitzern der Morgensonne  
sieht er in den Spiegel der Wellen hinein,  
und mit brechenden Augen weiß er:  
Das wird sein Abschied sein._

_Wenn ein Schwan singt, schweigen die Tiere.  
Wenn ein Schwan singt, lauschen die Tiere.  
Und sie raunen sich leise zu, raunen sich leise zu:  
Es ist ein Schwanenkönig, der in Liebe stirbt. _

Draußen war es dunkel obwohl eigentlich noch helllichter Tag sein müsste. Man hätte denken können, dass der Himmel weinte. Als wenn der Regen eine graue Wand aus Tränen hinterlassen würde. Vielleicht tat er es sogar, denn alle weinten. Alle, die Harry Potter kannten, ihm nahe standen und bei seinem siegreichen aber auch letzten Kampf dabei waren und an seiner Seite kämpften.  
Harry Potter hatte es geschafft, die Prophezeiung zu seinen Gunsten zu erfüllen. Er hatte es geschafft, Lord Voldemort zu besiegen, der viel zu lange die Zauberwelt in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte. Er hatte den besiegt, der ihm seine Eltern und die Chance auf ein ‚normales' Leben genommen hatte.

Hogsmeade war nicht wiederzuerkennen. Es war ein langer und harter Kampf mit Verlusten auf beiden Seiten. „Das ist nun mal so in einem Krieg!", sagte Harry leise zu Ginny, die sich mit nassen Augen über ihn beugte. Lange genug musste sich Harry denselben Satz anhören, doch nie hatte er es glauben wollen – bis heute.  
Ginny konnte, besser gesagt, wollte es nicht verstehen. In der Prophezeiung hieß es: ‚... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt'. Voldemort ist tot, warum darf Harry nicht leben?  
Verzweifelt sah Ginny in die smaragdgrünen Augen ihres Mannes. Erst vor einer Woche hatten sie beide geheiratet, sich vor ihren Freunden ewige Liebe geschworen, waren glücklich gewesen.  
Harry hatte versprochen auf Ginny aufzupassen, sie mit seinem Leben zu beschützen. Und er hatte es getan! Er hatte sein Leben für ihres gegeben, damit sie leben und glücklich werden konnte. Doch was verlangte er da von ihr? Wie sollte sie ohne ihn glücklich werden?

Nach dem letzten Zauber, den Harry ausgesprochen und damit Voldemort besiegt und in die Tiefen der Hölle geschickt hatte, waren seine Kraft und Energie völlig aufgebraucht. Alles hatte er gegeben, damit die Hexen, Zauberer und auch die Muggel wieder sicher waren und er endlich mit seiner Frau ein ‚normales' und glückliches Leben führen und eine Familie gründen konnte. Eine Familie zu haben, war sein größter Wunsch gewesen. Doch nun…  
Hätte er sich nicht, nachdem er Voldemort vernichtet hatte, dem Todesser, der den letzten und alles entscheidenden Fluch abgefeuert hatte, in den Weg gestellt, dann läge Ginny jetzt in seinen Armen und würde mit dem Tod ringen und den Kampf verlieren.

_Und es begann der Schwanenkönig_  
_zu singen sein erstes Lied,_  
_unter der Trauerweide,_  
_wo er sein Leben geliebt._  
_Und er singt in den schönsten Tönen,_  
_die man je auf Erden gehört,_  
_von der Schönheit dieser Erde,_  
_die ihn unsterblich betört._

_Wenn ein Schwan singt, schweigen die Tiere._  
_Wenn ein Schwan singt, lauschen die Tiere._  
_Und sie raunen sich leise zu, raunen sich leise zu:_  
_Es ist ein Schwanenkönig, der in Liebe stirbt._

Vor vier Stunden war es, als Harry seine letzten Reserven zusammengekratzt hatte, um seine Frau zu retten.  
Er sah, wie einer der letzten Todesser aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte und einen Fluch auf Ginny jagte. Auf die, die er über alles liebt. Alle Rufe halfen nichts. Niemand hörte ihn. Zu schwach war seine Stimme. Mit letzter Kraft apparierte er. Nur wenige Sekunden später disapparierte er genau zur rechten Zeit vor seiner Frau.  
Es war kein besonders starker Fluch von Lucius Malfoy. Ein kräftiger Schutzschild hätte ihn aufhalten und diesen für Harry tödlichen Fluch in einen ‚harmlosen' umwandeln können. Doch Harry war einfach zu schwach. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Sein Schutzschild reichte nicht aus.  
Unaufhaltsam traf der „detrahere vitae" – ein Fluch, der seinem Opfer jegliche Lebensenergie entzog - auf Harrys Schutzschild. Kein Aufschrei war zu hören. Mit weiten Augen sah er in entsetzte blaue, bevor er bewusstlos vor Ginny zusammenbrach.

Harry lag im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts in den Armen seiner Frau, als er aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte. Es war schon lange her, als er hier das letzte Mal gelegen hatte. Der Krankenflügel war das einzige an Hogwarts, was er nicht vermisst hatte.  
Er war kaum in der Lage irgendetwas zu bewegen. Er wusste genau, was geschehen wird. Mit leeren und traurigen Augen sah er zu Ginny auf. Ein mattes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
Er genoss ihre Nähe, doch würde diese den Abschied nicht erleichtern. Ganz im Gegenteil! Es tat ihm weh, Ginny so traurig zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es seine Schuld war. Er hatte ihr versprochen, ihr niemals weh zu tun.  
Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch er konnte nicht. Wie sollte er Ginny diese Last nehmen?

_Und es singt der Schwanenkönig  
seinen ganzen letzten Tag,  
bis sich die Abendsonne  
still ins Dunkelrot flieht.  
Lautlos die Trauerweide  
senkt ihre Blätter wie Lanzen hinab.  
Leiser und leiser die Töne,  
bis das letzte Licht im Gesang verglüht.  
_

_Wenn ein Schwan singt, lauschen die Tiere.  
Wenn ein Schwan singt, schweigen die Tiere.  
Und sie neigen sich tief hinab, raunen sich leise zu:  
Es ist ein Schwanenkönig, der in Liebe stirbt._

Nur schwer konnte Harry seine Augen offen halten, immer schwerer wurden seine Lider. Mit jedem Atemzug entfloh mehr Lebensenergie aus dem noch so jungen Körper. Nicht einmal dreiundzwanzig würde er werden, obwohl sein Geburtstag keine sechs Stunden mehr entfernt war.  
„Harry, bleib bei mir!", wisperte Ginny und drückte ihn noch fester an sich. Er hatte nicht mal mehr die Kraft ihr etwas zu erwidern. Wie gern hätte er ihr noch einmal gesagt, dass er sie über alles liebte.  
Er erinnerte sich an den Tag ihrer Hochzeit. Ginny sah an diesem Tag atemberaubend aus, wie sie in ihrem schlichten champagnerfarbenen Kleid, welches bis zum Boden reichte und an der Taille mit gleichfarbigen Kordeln abgesetzt war, vor ihm stand. Mit einem Lächeln, welches Harry jedes Mal vom Boden abheben ließ, streckte sie ihm ihre rechte Hand entgegen, die mit einem seidigen Handschuh geschützt war und gemeinsam traten sie vor den Altar.  
„Ginny!", haucht er kaum hörbar. „Ginny, du bist mein ein und alles!" Jedes Wort war mit großer Anstrengung verbunden und brachte ihn dem Tod ein Stück näher. Doch dies musste er noch loswerden, bevor er seinen letzten Weg gehen würde. Er sagte ihr, wie sehr er sie liebte und jeden Tag, den er mit ihr verbringen durfte, genossen hat und keinen davon je bereute.  
Ginny musste ihm versprechen, dass sie ihr Leben ohne ihn weiter leben und auch ohne ihn glücklich werden würde. Doch Versprechen waren da, um gebrochen zu werden! 

Nach diesen Worten schloss Harry seine Augen, um sie nie wieder zu öffnen.  
Nie wieder wird Ginny in das Smaragdgrün seiner Augen blicken können. Nie wieder wird sie seine Stimme, sein Lachen hören, seine Nähe und seine Berührungen genießen.

Leblos lag Harrys Körper in Ginnys Armen. Erst als seine Hände von den ihren glitten, realisierte sie, dass ihr Mann sie verlassen, sie einfach allein gelassen hatte – für sie gestorben war. Kein Weinen, kein Flehen und auch kein Betteln half mehr – Harry Potter hatte seinen Frieden gefunden.

**Harry James Potter**  
**31.07.1980 – 30.07.2003**  
**Gestorben für Hoffnung und Liebe **

…, der für die Liebe stirb. Für seine Liebe stirbt.

Schwanenkönig © 1980 by Karat  
Komposition: Ulrich Swillms   
Text: Norbert Kaiser

* * *

Na, wie hat es euch gefallen? Bitte schreibt mir ein paar Reviews. Reviews egal welcher Art - nett, fies, gemein. Es können auch Drohungen enthalten sein, dass ich aufhören soll – ganz wie ihr wollt. Konstruktive Kritik wäre natürlich auch angebracht. Ich überlasse es euch! Bis bald!  
bepa 


End file.
